disneyemojiblitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules and Regulations
This page outlines all laws dictated by the Disney Emoji Blitz Wiki Administrative Council. Basic rules and regulations * Cyberbullying is absolutely forbidden in any form or fashion. * Do not post fictional or false information on any page ** This applies to upcoming content pages. *** This is not to say that upcoming content is not allowed; it simply means that you while you can say that there will be a Scar Villain Event in September 2017 - as there is one - you cannot also add information to the events page saying that there will be a Pocahontas Special Items event in September 2017, as this is not true. * Comments are strictly for suggesting page edits for consensus, and are only for page improvement. * Forums are for conversing. * This wiki needs to be appropriate for all ages. As such, no NSFW content or profanity is permitted on this wiki. * Articles and media relating to unofficial/fan/unreleased content are not permitted on this wiki. ** This includes photos and videos. ** Blog posts concerning future, unreleased, or unofficial content are fine, but photos and videos are still not permitted. What constitutes as cyberbullying? * Directly or indirectly insulting another user purposely. * Purposely destroying another's work. * Any inflammatory comments. Page creation and editing rules * Always use the official name of an emoji as opposed to an alternate or shorter name. ** When creating an emoji page, do not shorten the emoji's name to a simpler or more widely used name. For example, refer to Winnie the Pooh as Winnie the Pooh and not Pooh, as Winnie the Pooh is his official in-game name. * If an emoji was in the Diamond Box, do not consider them as being in the Diamond Box or being a Diamond Box emoji unless they were only made available in the Diamond Box. For example, Elsa was available in the Diamond Box at one point in time but is also accessible in the Gold Box, so she is considered a Gold Box emoji. King Triton was available in the Diamond Box at one point in time but was not accessible elsewhere, so he is considered a Diamond Box emoji. * Gold Box emojis who are originally only available in Diamond or Rainbow Boxes, such as Jack-Jack, Vanellope, or Heimlich are considered Gold Box emojis. * When listing which series an emoji is from, use the following syntax: Series Which results in Series. Of course, you will replace the 'Series' with the actual series title. For example: Frozen. * All pages relating to an event, emoji, box, or update must look relatively identical, if not identical save for information, to all other pages of the same type (for example, the Belle page must have the same format as the Tigger page.) Use other pages of the same type as an example. * If you are unsure whether or not information is accurate, do not add it or mark it with a "possibly". This wiki deals with objective facts, not opinions or possible truths. * Pages dealing with future content are acceptable, but remember that everything on those pages must be true. If possible, use references on these pages. Other rules will be added in the future. Category:Wiki Functionality